Holly Cheese!:The Original
by Ryukan
Summary: This story is about a night with Haruko And Naota and Kykyo will be in a couple times but this is all about Ta-Kun and Haruko -Haruko:My Little Ta-Kun all lovey dovey-Ta-Kun:Ahhhhhhhh,Get away Runs Like hell and thats only a sample
1. Default Chapter

Ryu - Yes ladies and Gentlemen this Is my firsrt Fict ever But Its a story really  
  
Haruko - So after all this Time you finally write one  
  
Ryu - Yep!! ^__^  
  
Kykyo - Damn Moron ,Lazy S.O.B.  
  
Ryu - Stop with the Cursing or a'll curse you ya damn Witch....Oh wait im the Craft User sorry I ment Bitch  
  
Kykyo - Well I never YA Damn WITCH\  
  
Ryu - I'm a Wizzard ya stupid Bit................No Ryu Keep the Ghetto out and the Cool temp in *deep breaths*  
  
Kykyo - THAT WHAT I THOUGHT DAMN HUMAN  
  
Ryu - I Oughta...No Just Roll the story  
  
Haruko - He's Right ya know stop being a Bitch Kykyo... Kykyo - Damn all of, you ,you slut Haruko - Oh I am huh......, Well take this *Cat Fight*  
  
Ryu - Ladies and gentlemen Right now Haruko And Kykyo Are going AT IT so Just read the story When Keepin It real gose wrong and A\'d5ll be back later bye  
  
((Namely - yes we know this is one short ass intro and yes Naota will be in this one and a couple more)) 


	2. The Contiue of a Horibble realatioship

HOLLY CHEESE part 1 of 5  
  
Haruko:So Taaaaaaa-kuuuuuun weres my little Ta-Kun  
  
Naota:Quivers In corner Ahhh...STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs like hell  
  
Haruko: Runs after Oh Ta-Kun You know You want me Has make-up on and a Kissy Face  
  
Naota:Holly Crap stops You may wana get that checked  
  
Ryu:He's Right Ch'a know  
  
Kykyo: smokeing a cig. Why are you alway right   
  
Ryu: I don't know it's Just me  
  
Haruko: um..........Can you guy get out of my fic time  
  
Both: Sorry  
  
Kykyo: whispers Damn Human  
  
Ryu: I heard that Bitch  
  
Narator:K back to where we left off  
  
Tak-kun: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Haruko: mwa-mwa-mwa-mwa  
  
Tak-kun:Ewwwwww I got Kissed by you ewwwww!!!  
  
Haruko: It's PK Tak-kun it will happen all night on are Honeymoon  
  
Tak-kun: HONEYMOOOOON WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA  
  
Haruko: the script.....  
  
Tak-kun; Huh......Let me see that thing grabs it ..................................OH SHIT  
RYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narator: Ryu's on Break  
  
Tak-kun: But this is A fic he dose'nt work Narator: He;s an Author he types  
  
Tak-kun; Good point BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH  
  
Narator; OH WELL CRY TO MOMMY WHY DON'T YA  
  
Haruko; Shut up all of you   
  
All; NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tiny Haruko:.............................................o k  
  
Ryu: sips Coffe Dude  
  
Big head Tak-kun: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU KNOW DON'T WANT TO MARRIE HER  
  
Ryu: BIG FUGGIN WOOP, I don't like my wife now and I stuck with her so deal with the Marridge sticks out tough ((really my wife is Yuna from FFX-2 and I love dearlly but that another story))  
  
Tak-kun; You bastered Die get sub-machie guns out from episode 5  
  
Ryu: you still have those things??!?!  
  
Haruko: Yep, you did'nt know all anime stars keep there prop's after the series is over  
  
Ryu shakes his head no  
  
Kykyo; how do you think I kept this little dragon soul taker deamon  
  
Ryu; Oh I don't know mabe cause YOUR A DEMON SOUL yea I though it was that............  
  
Kykyo; I....I.....I......k so I am a Soul like you say big woop  
  
Haruko: So is this like the Take 5 thing  
  
Ryu: I just taking 5  
  
to be contiued  
  
((Sorry if that was so sucky im just very Lazy)) 


	3. May this story get rating Amen and good ...

Continue

Ryu : K Im back from my coffee break Haruko: So plays gutar then trys to Shoot Kykyo and Ryu  
Both: HEY REALLY TICKED OFF LOOKS  
Haruko: Not my fault I didn't have the safety on!  
Naota (Ta-kuun): WHAT ABOUT ME AM I STILL IN THE STORY!  
Ryu: pours quick drying Cement on Naota That should settled that Stoned up Naota: LWET LME LOUT!  
in love Haruko: Don't worry my love will free you from the stone tomb SCARED Naota: LWET MWE DWIE!!! LWET MWE DWIE!  
Ryu: Well he's in no hurry to get out pulls out power tools Now for some air drills into Cement  
Naota: OH SHIT MY EYE!  
Ryu: sorry Kykyo: I bet you are sigh then smokes opieum pipe Haruko with metal Pipe: you hurt my adorable Katana beat Ryu senseless with metal pipe  
Ryu: Ok I'll free him after much drilling and many many bandages  
Naota: Never do that again of I'll kill you Ryu: Can't promise you that Canti: comes out of no where Beep- beep Mamimi: What was that Canti, you wan Ta-kuunes blood to drink, Ok go get it!!!!! Hands Canti a Kataana  
Naota: Oh no not this again runs for his life with Canti and Mamimi chasing him madly  
Haruko: I love you Naota flashes him  
Naota looking back: MY EYES THEY BURN TRIPS AND GET CAPTURED BY CANTI AND MAMIMI  
Ryu with a seat and Popcorn: Ouch this is gonna look like it hurt Ryu's 3 rules of Anime 1. Anime or Anime characters never die they may go away but never die 2. Anime is the ultimate power of the Tv and the internet and 3. Anime is for fans only non of that "I only watch one anime" no you must watch alot of anime now back to you regularly schdualed story High Kykyo: Damn you freaky flashes Ryu  
Ryu: eye sockets burn out IT BURN!!!! IT BURNS BADLY!  
Haruko: So you deserv it Harulo take Ryu eys and shuves it up.  
(Attention I can't got any farther than that. If I do the FCC wil be on my ass and so with the Admins of fan-fiction)  
Ryu: ok my eyes are back in and Naotas dead sorta, harukos in the next room doing who knows what with those Ta-Kuune pics., and Kykyo like always is high on opieum and weed I say this had been one hell of a day.  
(to find out what will happen next read my next story.  
HEAD UP WARNING: IT WILL BE HENTAI SO IF YOU DON'T APPROVE SO THE FUCK WHAT im the author deal with it) 


	4. IN THE ENDlast chapter, dont request any...

CONTINUING FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF Short flashbacks Naota: WHICH ONES DO I CUTT THE RED WIRES OR THE BLUE ONES?  
br Ryu: I don't know pick the one or we outta time Professional Kykyo(not high): CUT A RED ONE Haruko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
explosion  
br (in a boat)  
Naota: there on our ass Ryu:...punch it Naota: but if this boat gose over 150 moh we'll explode Ryu: we did what we could another explosion with Ryu and Naota flying out of the boat in bullet time  
br CH.3 intro: scene I: radomy-ness-ness present time Ryu: Ok just so you know that was some shit from a spy show/family guy Naota: well were off the set right now and gettign ramman Haruko hand Naota ramman  
Naota: thank you...i think MONTSTER HARUKO: WHAT WAS THAT SHRIMP!  
Doll naota:...nothing...slurp ramman slowly  
br Mammimi and Canti :making out  
br Ryu: ok how can you make out with a robot Kykyo: ther are way fox grin and weird yet arousing tough motion  
br Ryu: Ok numbah 1; your an animated character, 2: whats in your paper, and 3: Im not horny...yet...wait till tonight little whore Horny Kykyo:...Okay I will Naota:...and you let her walk off like that why Ryu: slurps ramman...ahhh...just to degrade her and shit like that Naota: Why didn't I think of that?  
br Ryu: because you have a 2x4 coming out of you head Naota feels his forehead  
Naota: IT'S FOOLY COOLY ALL OVER AGAIN...WITH NO NEW EPISODES Audience: starts the boo  
Naota: hey I dont make the show I just act Ryu: he's got a point Audience: mumble then agreess  
br Later that day  
Haruko: So how the rehab doing Kykyo: fine...fine sneaks and smoke some crack  
Haruko: you know I saw that right.  
Kykyo: ...maybe GhettoHaruko: Pass dat shit Weirded-Out Kykyo 00' : ...shrugs shouldersokay 5 minute later  
Haruko: Ohhhhhhhhhh Kykyo give me more!  
Kykyo: slurp  
(hey if you read the last chapter I told you at the end there would be hentai)  
1 hour later  
Horny Haruko: that was the best lesbian sex I've ever had begins to finger herself Kinky Kykyo: same here begins to finger herself too(bitches I said "WARNING" IN CAPITAL PRINT)  
br in another room Ryu: What is that bumping noise?  
Naota: I have no clue slur another chopstick full of Meso  
br Ryu: We'll i'm going to check on the girls Walk in the room HOLY SHIT!  
br Naota: run in there ... mouth drops through the floor along with Ryu's  
br Ryu: Dude, they had sex...and we missed it,what were we smoking Naota:slight laugh... umm, we were eating meso Ryu:that what they were smokin, besides ,its a figure of speech...sometimes anyway...look like they were high Naota: picks up crack-pipe yep ,and you win the million dollar prizesarcasm  
br Ryu: damn there fully naked...I mean I tried to find Haruko naked before but my searches failed, now I have perfect chance takes 19 picture Blakcmail sly voice  
Naota: Give me that take camera I can get big money for these on E-bay and the net Ryu: good point 2 hours later  
Ryu: wakey, wakey eggs and bakey Haruko: ...huh...what...AHHHHHHHH! I'M NAKED look over IM A BED WITH KYKYO rushes to the bathroom and all you heard is throwing up sounds  
br Naota:looks at Ryu That bad, huh Ryu:looks around how would I know what sex with Kykyo is like...reallynervous look  
br Naota: You suck at lies don't you Ryu: not true! ...I'm just not in the zone gets Shobu hair (Duel Masters 'tm  
Ryu: Ok, now I'm in the zone Sick Harkuo: Ok that was just gay Ryu: evil look... Kykyo sex Haruko: turns green and goes back into the bathroom I HATE YOU RYU! throwing up  
Ryu: Man, I love black mail that get people off my back evil laugh  
Naota: oO'...never do that again, when you do it...it's just creepy!  
Ryu: Ok, sips ice mocha that came out of no where  
Hangover Kykyo(even though she did drugs): Where the hell did you get an ice mocha and we don't have the mocha machine anymore...and why am I nude Ryu: 1. It my little secret that you'll never know.  
delivery boy: come into the room that i be $5.55 OO'' Ryu: kicks delivery boy in shin WHAT! THATS HIGHWAY ROBBERY BITCH, I GONNA KICK YOUR ASS Delivery boy: Hey I don't make the prices, I just tell 'em Madd Ryu: TELL THIS BITCH kicks deliver boys ass to kingdom come  
Delivery boy: Mocha express delivery boy blasting off agaiiiiiiiiiiiiinn voice fades away and a star appears(got it from Poke'mon 'tm)  
Kykyo and Haruko: looks at each other and mouths drop  
br Haruko: How come you dont kick thet hard in kickball Kykyo: and In sparing practice!  
Ryu:...I have my reasons girl, showing you my powers is a waist put heard phones on and listen to full metal alchemist 2nd season ending theme: Yellow Generation  
Edward Elric : come in a snaches head phone, turns them into a dagger and stabs Ryus arm bitch, who said you could use my song in you fic goes all full metally on Ryu...learned you leason yet? dust hands  
Broken Ryu:...ouch, Haruko go get the medical dictionary and look up dagger in lung!  
Haruko: Why?  
Ryu: Times a factor Haruko!  
Scene II: Out on the townSong time (this is a new thing I added with the scenes just to split the story up and give it more jazz so don't flame me dammit I get enough of that on they come out of a 7-11  
Naota: running like hell MAMIMI STOP IT Mamimi: running after Tak-kun carring huge axe and katana on her side NO, IF I CANT FUCK, YOU NO ONE CAN!  
Haruko: innocent whistle then looks around at Ryu and Kykyo...what, I didn't cause this.  
Ryu and Kykyo(unison): RIGHTTTT! -  
Naota: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR ONE CRAZY BITCH! Runs faster than the Flash  
Crazed Mamimi: ITS FEMALE HORMONES, BITCH (If I have really intemidated, hurt, or offended anyone here today or night...just know I really dont give a fuck...that all)  
Naota: good I hate 16 olds when they mature...what WTF? That would would mean your about 12 or 13 Mamimi: In anime years im 16 ...in human years in only 12 Naota: anime faint  
Mamimi: jump on him and clouds of black dust stars up with blood coming out of it)  
Broken Naota: ...need...medical...help...cant...stop...talking...like this...JUST DONT STAND THERE RETARDS HELP ME BITCHES!  
Ryu: dude, your an animated character, you cant die Naota: I cant hurt can't I en'stupido(spanish)  
Haruko: True true take guitar/shot gun out might as well finish the job Ryu, Mamimi, Kykyo, and even Conti(unison): HELL NO!  
Doll/chibi Haruko: You guy are no fun!  
Ryu; No, where fun, we just wanna ruin yours sips cherry slurpy  
Kykyo; What he said take slurpy from Ryu and sip it  
Sad Ryu: I HATE BEING LOW ON CASH! ANIME TEARS  
put on linkin parks "Somewhere I belong  
Ryu; I WANNA HEAL, I WANNA FEEL, WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL Kykyo:slaps him Sing in your head dammit Ryu: rubs face okay...bitch hums it  
Haruko: I LOVE THAT SONG play the guitar part  
Kykyo, Ryu, Naota, Mamimie, and Conti: mouths drop through the earth  
Ryu: I didn't know you played that well...let me get in this shit play keyboard part  
Kykyo: HEY DONT FOREGT ME DAMMIT Does Special effects part...,usually what Phionex does  
Mamimi; plays bass  
Naota: shrugs and sings Mike's part  
Conti: sing the other guys part and turn tables  
there all now doing the Linkin park song "Somewhere I belong  
Lyrics: (if you wanna them) (( When this began I had nothing to say And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me I was confused And I let it all out to find/That I'm Not the only person with these things in mind Inside of me But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel Nothing to lose Just stuck/Hollow and alone And the fault is my own And the fault is my own I want to heal I want to feel What I thought was never real I want to let go of the pain I've held so long Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone  
I want to heal I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along Somewhere I Belong And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face I was confused Looking everywhere/Only to fin that it's Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind So what am I What do I have but negativity 'Cause I can't justify the Way everyone is looking at me Nothing to lose Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone And the fault is my own The fault is my own I will never know Myself until I do this on my own And I will never feel Anything else until my wounds are healed I will never be Anything 'til I break away from me And I will break away I'll find myself today I want to heal I want to feel like I'm Somewhere I belong)  
song stops  
Ryu: THAT WAS AWSOME!  
Kykyo;...It was aiight.  
Mamimi: DUDE WE ROCKED!  
Canti: shakes head to agree  
Naota; I didnt know I could sound like that Ryu; As cold as that was...we can only do that about every 3 fics, about half of them, will be Linkin park)  
Kykyo and Ryu dissapear  
Naota: Where'd they go Mammimie and Canti dissapear now  
Naota: Oh son of'va bitch screen goes all black Haruko: Come here my little tak-kun Naota:...aww damn... weird squeaking sounds are heard and some moans8  
-5 hour later-   
Ryu: Well folk this time I really end this fic, Im working on a demon story i made and see if i can get some rating on that on a whole nother site since its not a fan fic cant put it on here...seeya later or like Tino would says: Later dayz -This has been a Wild Co. Production logo come out- 


End file.
